


Logan Howlett X Reader – Don’t Be Stupid

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "Don’t be stupid, I’m not leaving you.”The reader constantly worries that Logan is going to leave again, and can't take anymore.





	Logan Howlett X Reader – Don’t Be Stupid

You glided effortlessly around one of the mansions numerous hallways searching for Logan, eager to make up for lost time and hear all about his previous adventure; life had not been this enjoyable for a while, knowing this time that he was back to stay was a glorious feeling. Logan’s unmistakable growl made itself known upon walking past one of the offices, you were about to enter the room and greet him when you heard Scott mention your name, causing you to stop short of the door.

“What about (Y/N), do you think (s)he’ll really agree to this?” He asked condescendingly.

“Of course (s)he will,” Logan snarled back.

“Do you even realise how long (s)he’s been waiting for you to come back? Why are you so intent on going through with this?”

“What’s up pretty boy? You think you know (Y/N) better than me?”

“Insults, real mature. You can’t even guarantee that this is safe. Look, if you want to do this, then I can’t stop you but  **do not** hurt (Y/N).”

“YOU THINK I’D DO THAT. I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT HURT REALLY LOOKS LIKE-”

You burst into the room standing in front of the pair, furious to be spoken about like an object as opposed to the person that you were; Logan retracted his claws stiffly while Scott straightened his shirt, embarrassed to have been caught red-handed.

“(Y/N)-” They both spoke up at the same time.

“Not one word,” You commanded sternly, “I am not an object that you can bicker over like children. Scott, Logan and I are a couple, if there is something which he would like to tell me then that is up to him. Logan, if you cannot resolve an argument without resorting to violence then it would appear that you have learned nothing since being here. Now you and me,” you pointed to Logan, “Are going to talk, while you leave us alone to do this privately.”

You held the door open for Scott to leave, he observed you for a minute before following your order and leaving, passing comment while he walked past, “I won’t go far, if you need me-”.

“That won’t be necessary,” The conversation was swiftly ended when you slammed the door shut behind him.

Logan eyed you carefully from across the room unsure of where to start, “I was going to tel-”

“No Logan, don’t bother, just go.”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”

He rushed across the room grabbing your shoulders tenderly; you shook him off angrily, fighting away painful tears, “YOU’RE LEAVING AGAIN.”

“I found information on my past, I was going to-”

“NO… no. I can’t do this anymore; I don’t want to do this anymore,” The tears were flowing hot and fast now, “If you’re going to leave me then just leave.”

You were enveloped in a strong, albeit awkward, hug, “Don’t be stupid, I’m not leaving you. I don’t know what you heard from the boy scout but that’s not what we were talking about. I’m not so good with fancy words so I’ll keep this simple, I need to find out about my past but I can’t spend more time apart from you than I already have, this time it’s different, this time I came back to ask you to come with me.”

“You… you did?”

“Are you crazy? I don’t say it often enough but I love you; even if you are scary as hell.”

“I… love you too.” You paused to wipe away the tears that had stained your cheeks then added “I’m sorry, for making assumptions.”

“I don’t blame you, but if you don’t let me beat the hell outta that nosy, interfering boy scout I’m gonna take-off again.”

“Hmm, I don’t know about that,” you mimed thoughtfully, “How about a long night of passionate kisses instead?”

“Just passionate kisses?” he questioned gruffly.

“Threaten to beat up more X-Men and we’ll see where we go from there.”

“For you I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
